


Stitches 缝线

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, M/M, Stitches, Wounds
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：Rust死也不会再回医院，即使他需要拆线。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches 缝线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761639) by [randomhorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomhorse/pseuds/randomhorse). 



**Stitches 缝线**  
by randomhorse

〜

  Rust死也不会再回医院，即使他需要拆线。

  细小的绳结贴着粉色的新生皮肤，像一个个脑满肠肥的虱子，不多不少，一共二十九个，歪斜着在肚脐上方划出一个＂Y＂字。他得弯下腰才能数清它们，皮肤会随动作打起褶皱，让整个伤处扭曲起来。那很疼。Rust更紧地捏着小刀。灯光在Marty铺绿瓷砖的浴室暧昧不明，可这是他唯一能反锁起自己的地方，若是让Marty撞见他的计划，对方一定会把他拖回医院，或者更糟，拖回Maggie那里，对此Rust没有胜算。即使得来上一道长达六寸、深入肚腹的刀伤才会让他处于Marty下风，现在的处境也不言而喻。  
  
  小刀的刀尖轻易割断了第一条线。Rust维持着动作的干净利落。这天清晨，他煮沸Marty唯一的锅，拿这只平时处理罐头食品的器皿消毒以免伤口感染。

 

  Rust不喜欢，也不会再喜欢被别人触碰。多年前的那次意外后，任何触碰都会立即让他想起自己的女儿，逼得他在情感的洪流里漂流浮沉——这是一个必然会干扰他行使职责的弱点。讽刺的是，正是他的职责，最终使他成了麻木的另一种人。四年的卧底生涯，四年的毒瘾、紧张和磨难，早已足够戕害一个人。在那个世界里，个人空间不再是一种共同利益，而是属于优越者的特权。

  Crash的等级从没高到能够制造这种空间。奇怪的是，Rust Cohle，他在93年永远离开德州后成为的Rust Cohle，似乎能轻而易举地做到这点。这其实没有惊讶到Rust，毕竟道理虽怪，却说得通，然而他还是对此心怀疑虑。驱逐他人似乎成了他的天性而非选择。比方说，即使只是Maggie要求的一件日常小事，Marty也花了足足三个月才开口邀请他去家里吃晚饭。

  Rust洗清了血迹，皮肤上纹身的墨痕却永久地留了下来，仿佛在反复提醒他什么才是最深重的伤痛：过去的一切。

  他的双手一贯稳得出奇，那让他当之无愧地成为了一名神枪手，一位优秀的修理工，以及——据他妻子所言——一个魅力非凡的吸烟者。他曾挽起袖子修理过父亲的墨水笔。在午后的光亮里，他画着点和圆圈，直到笔尖发出＂咔嗒＂一声脆响。后来的补救工作让笔重新稳定流畅起来。

  他弄污的指尖曾在他女儿的颊上留下印记，他抱起她，孩子的脸蹭着他白衬衫的一侧，她也在他身上留下了红红的痕迹。那之后很久，他的手指开始抖个不停，仿佛应和着他最后一次刻骨铭心的触碰。一切在他手下成了新生儿的血肉，他似乎能感知到一切事物的脉搏，浅浅的，都在缓慢地消退。

  他再不曾触摸Claire。

 

  Rust花了一会儿功夫衡量＂朋友＂这个词，衡量Marty为它带来的古怪含义。几年来，他给对方安过不少标签，比如同事，或是搭档，还有＂天杀的傻瓜＂。他不知道此刻Marty是否已是他的朋友，如果是，又是什么造成了这种改变？在邪教圣地血流满地，拿手按住对方的伤口，难道这些是构成友情的必然？带对方逃离医院，拆掉缝线也是吗？

   朋友——Rust一直匮乏的东西。爱人也好，同伴也罢，他都不会称之为＂朋友＂。Marty现在是也一直会是他的搭档。他不知道如果他管Marty叫这个，对方是否会觉得十分粗鲁。Marty对他说的，为他做的表明了他把Rust当成朋友。可Rust不交朋友。友谊要求双方具有一种他早已不具备的亲密感。他和Marty之间显然有着无刻反驳的什么联系。信任、忠诚、关切，也许还有，爱，那是一种即使残缺着，也依然能让人感受到的东西。唯独，不是亲密感。

 

  人的感受，是一个未解之谜。这些天，Rust的感官也许不那么敏锐了，因为人之将死的时刻，各色情感会涌入大脑，而Rust却不曾如此。

  他的感受并不相同。

  他感到事物撩拨了他的心弦，细微的事物，一些他此前从未在意过的，让他格外容易多愁善感的东西。他依然能察觉事物存在的分量，但与此前投入大量情感相比，那些东西现在会让他更加强韧。仿佛萤火虫照亮的漆黑夜幕。

  Rust发现自己倾身寻求着Marty的触碰。

 

  Rust试着剪开了五处缝线，直到手又开始颤抖，胃部一阵恶心。把线从皮肉中扯出并不让他难过，他见过更糟糕的，该死，甚至造成过更糟糕的。让他难受的是这周以来头一次，他不得不需要自己的双手保持稳定。在医院时他很好地忽略了这个问题，而即使来到了这儿，和Marty在一起，除了煮咖啡他也不怎么需要用到双手，可是现在，他无法强迫十指稳定精确，只能眼睁睁地看自己一次次失败。

  ＂操，Rust，＂Marty说着，一把夺走他已然麻木的指间的刀，＂操，伙计。＂Rust在他眼前倚向水槽，用前额贴上冰冷的表面，闭上双眼拥抱黑暗。Marty的手覆在他的背部，沉甸甸的，一动不动。

  弄坏的门闩在木制的门框上留下了深深的凹痕。

 

END

 

 


End file.
